Problem: If $x \bigtriangleup y = 3x^{2}-y^{2}$, find $0 \bigtriangleup 4$.
Solution: Substitute in $x = 0$ and $y = 4$ to get $3(0^{2})-4^{2}$ Simplify the expression to get $-16$.